The Mad Hatter and a Witty Kitty
by FanYaoiLover5
Summary: A hatter, a barter, a neko, and what comes to be a war. Wonder how it all goes...Want to find out? Good.  Yaoi warning. Rated M for future content.
1. The Decision

A chill ran down the neko's spine as he sat on the floor of his dimension. Someone had come with the other Alice, someone that wasn't supposed to be there. He pounced to his feet, and proceeded to kill the other Alice and anyone who had come with her. **"Cheshire~,"** Called a familiar and sweet voice. It was Alice! He turned happily in the direction he had heard her. There she stood in her white entirety smiling at the little kitty. **"Are you being a good boy Cheshire? Are you going to get rid of that stupid little Alice for me?," **She talked to him with a sweet yet almost controlling voice, though Cheshire would never notice. He nodded silently to her with an exited face. **"Good. Your such a good boy Cheshire, you make me happy,"** She said knowing it would bind him to her even more. **"Now go get rid of that cursed Alice,"** With that Cheshire ran off happily, under the impression that he was making his Alice happy.

Break stood ready to fight the cat that he knew had the secrets he needed. He mindlessly reached into a small brown bag and pulled out a wrapped piece of candy. He unrolled the little sweet and popped it into his mouth, eating it in one bite or so. Where the rapper went no one will know. Alice had already run away just minutes ago, and now all he had to do was await the little kitty's arrival. He glanced around as if though he had been caught, and looked as if he was scarred and confused. After all, the little kitty would never come if he knew Break had done this on purpose.

Like a moth to a flame the Cheshire came, and acted to sneak behind the hatter, but the hatter was prepared and gave the little kitty a scare. The cat jumped and tried to bite and claw, but the hatter knew all too well what to do. He played the cat for a short time before hanging up his hat, and finally getting serious.

"**Well now...,"** Xerxes spoke with a tone of pleasure and disgust, walking slowly towards the injured cat that sat before him against broken and shattered mirrors. **"I do believe there are a few ways we can doo this Cheshire," **He stated with an obvious and devious tone. That injured chain looked up with hate in his eyes, showing he would never do anything for him. Cheshire pounced at Xerxes, throwing his left claw at him to strike. With a single movement the hatter dogged the blow and hit the cat in his lower back. Cheshire cat fell flat on his stomach once the blow hit, and Xerxes kicked him over with his foot onto his back. Stomach fully exposed, the cat tried to move, but Break stepped on him with utter force. The poor animal could no longer move.

"**Cheshire'll never do anything for you!"** The black cat snapped at him, screaming so he could hear it. Xerxes simply smiled and pulled out another piece of candy; unwrapping it he began to speak. **"I don't expect you to do anything for me, or anyone else. In fact, I hate that. I'm expecting you to choose your options wisely," **He paused and popped the little sweet into his mouth, swallowing it just a second or so later. **"You could either give me what I want, have me take it from you by killing you, or simply let us all go and come with us. The choice is yours...Cheshire,"** Xerxes stepped on the poor thing a bit harder to imply his little patience.

Cheshire thought for a simple second, and then remembered his dear Alice. _"...Cheshire, you make me so happy,"_ He could never leave her, and he would never make her sad by leaving. Especially if it was leaving with this bastard, or that other Alice that his hated. Never. **"Cheshire would never do anything to help you! Cheshire only do things for Alice! Alice is the only person Cheshire gives things to! Alice is the only person Cheshire will go with! Alice is-,"** Cheshire stopped, realizing the chain that floated behind Xerxes. The silver haired man stood silent and solemn, with a scowl painted on his face. He looked at Cheshire for a moment, seeing the instilled fear in his eyes.

"**Honestly...For this person; for that person; for someone else. I don't really care. Cheshire. You're testing what little patience I have left for you, and trust that I don't have much. Now, your either coming with me out of this place, or I'm taking what is mine, and what I need from you. Pick,"** Xerxes starred down at Cheshire, who was paralyzed with terror. The cat tried to free himself of this gaze from hell, but his eye and body would not move an inch. They both were silent for a time, and then Xerxes finally gave up.

"**Well then...I'm afraid you've run out of time to pick Cheshire. So I suppose you'll simply have to die,"** Break's eyes became hidden by a shadow on his face, and his one missing eyes glowed red like blood. His chains eye began to open, and a force caught Cheshire's attention. This force he had never felt before, not from Alice nor any other person or chain. It was...indescribable. This feeling had never found him, yet now it was present as the oddity of his dimension. Xerxes could see it; he could see this emotion in Cheshire's red eye. Fear. Pure untamed fear shined on in that eye.

"**Cheshire gives...Cheshire gives! Cheshire'll give you what you want so long as you leave Cheshire's Alice alone! But if you kill Cheshire, than you'll destroy what you want! Cheshire'll go with you out of here; it's all falling apart anyway, so Alice won't like it anymore!"** Cheshire begged and pleaded in a high voice, knowing his defeat, knowing his betrayal. Although, if he were to die than Alice would be sad without him, so as long as he was alive he could make Alice happy. He was nearly shaking, and in an attempt to rid himself of this fear he closed his eye tight. **"Prove it,"** Xerxes said tauntingly. **"Accept me as you master, so that you are bound to me. Then you'll have to come with me,"** He spoke utter nonsense. Why would he do something so silly, he belonged to Alice.

"**Cheshire belongs to Alice, not you,"** Cheshire snapped at him with a hiss in his voice. Break looked at him a moment, and the eye to his chain continued to open wider and wider. **"I guess I have to kill you then...,"** He loomed over the defenseless neko with a haunting aura. He gave the poor thing time to reconsider, yet it seemed its mind was made up.

"**Wait! Cheshire...Cheshire...accepts...You...,"** The kitty uttered out his dignity and allowed it to be smothered beneath the hatters foot. **"What do you mean my dear kitty cat?"** Xerxes gained a smile of fiendish nature, and leaned closer to Cheshire for a better understanding. Cheshire glared at the fool before him, and scowled at the thought of degrading himself more. Just as he was to curse the wrenched hatter, he noticed the eye of his chain; near open. **"Cheshire accepts...you...as Cheshire's...master...Xerxes..."** And with those words he crushed all dignity he had into dust.

Xerxes lifted his foot and retracted his dear Mad Hatter; he turned on one heel and began to walk. **"Coming Cheshire?"** He said simply. Not a taunt or a snarky attitude, just his simple friendly voice was used to speak. The cat stiffly rose to his feet, and reluctantly followed the damned bastard.** "..."**


	2. The Introduction

The room smelled of roses and tea, little sandwiches sat on sterling silver trays atop a silk clothe on a wooden table. Stark silences filling the room, a black tail swayed from left to right from the low window ceil. The Cheshire Cat sat  
with one knee up to his chest, and the other leg sprawled out across the width of the clean windowpane, his odd paws sitting perched on his knee and leg. He looked out to the simple scene called nature. Everything was so simplistic here; while everything where he was used to was odd and out of place looking. Never had the cat seen something so…plain.

The curtain blew carelessly as a hand emerged from beneath the table cloth. Xerxes crawled out from below, and tip toed to the kitty perched on the window. Tail swaying, ears laid down on his head, he sat so carelessly on his warm seat. **"Chesha-Chan," **Break whispered into the cat's ear almost flirtatiously. A shiver ran through the kitty's body, and he couldn't help but jump and turn rapidly towards he who Cheshire hated. He swung his claw that lie on his flattened leg and swiped Break across his chest.

What had he called him! _"Chesha-Chan" _What a demining thing to be called by such a despicable creature! Cheshire's red eye showed a sort of despise and anger towards the hatter before him, and his expression showed a type of contempt never before seen by Xerxes. A smile found its way onto Break's expression while little blood began to stain  
his new clothes. **"Cheshire…What was that? I'll give you a chance to explain yourself to your new master, but  
you better make It good,"** The hatter stood in wait for a response from the witty cat, and noted the new stains on his attire. The cat did not falter; he starred with piercing red eyes that could burn holes in the thickest of souls. **"Tsk. Tsk. Cheshire…" **Xerxes became close to the cats face, and took hold of the claw that had ripped through his garments, he pushed the poor creature against the clear window; he put one hand to the wall and the other to the window.

Sitting on top of Cheshire's lap, Xerxes successfully held him down. **"Get off!" **The cat demanded in an angered tone. A drop of blood landed on Cheshire ever so carelessly as Break smiled aimlessly at him. Though as Cheshire struggled  
Xerxes smile faded into a frown, and he slammed the cat against the glass.

_*Ch-Cra-Cra-Crack*_

The glass began to break, stunning Cheshire from the force. The cat seemed to almost cringe at the vigor of the slam. **"Now listen carefully," **The hatter spoke in a fowl tone.** "Cheshire… I am going to be lenient with you, but if you happen to slip like this again…You may end up like this window…"** The mad man pushed Cheshire slightly, and like magic…

_*Crack-Crash-Shutter*_

The window shattered behind him. The cat fell back and out the destroyed window, Break releasing him as he went down. Glass stuck to his long scarf, and his claws tore the paper off the walls around the transom as he tried to stop  
himself from going. Finally, his feet hit the ceil, his claws caught hold of three screws, and his tail tried desperately to get hold of something as well but to no avail.

**"…"** A look of shock filled the kitty's face as he tried to carefully pull himself back up. Xerxes starred at him a moment as he struggle to get back into the room, and then smiled yet again. He took hold of the cats obscure paws and yanked him into the room, the cats mouth opened with surprise and discomfort, and their faces became close as their bodies seemed to intertwine with the cats long scarf.

_*Jingle-jing-jing-jingle*_

Break became closer to Cheshire's face than a tape worm came to a piece of rancid beef. Xerxes brushed his lips against Chesha's, and a line of pink filled the cats face. Just as Cheshire expected to have his dignity taken by this vile man, he was thrown away and to the floor. Break turned on his heel and lifted his arms above his head with a shrugging motion. **"Well I do suppose that since you were given a shock and some glass in your clothes,"** He said as he removed a piece of candy from his own bag. **"That that's being lenient and I should stop there for this time, well," **He nwrapped the candy with two hands as he spoke to Cheshire. **"This better not happen again, or I won't be lenient with you Cheshire. Now come with me so that I can finally introduce you to people you haven't properly met,"** He popped the little sweet into his mouth and began to walk.

"**I'll Meet you in the hall way Cheshire, be there in two minutes,"** With that the hatter swept himself underneath the table and vanished into thin air. The cat sat for a moment, was he really thinking of listening to that psychopath? No, never, he only listened to Alice; his Alice! A breeze blew in from the broken window. Cold...What was this other feeling that was bubbling inside his stomach? It was tense, curling...dark...It was twisting his guts around inside of him, and  
tensing his spine. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, but he didn't know why. This feeling...it wasn't...it wasn't anything he had felt before.

One minute...Would he wait three...Four...Now? For some reason this new feeling made him wonder what he should do. Was it that his dignity was being taking from him? No...This cat wasn't about to let a stupid fool like this tarnish him. Not  
in a billion- **"Cheshire~ Are you coming out now?" **The voice rang through the black felines thoughts, he jumped to his feet; the curling in his stomach returning to him.

No...He said he was only for Alice, so why is he listening to this guy. He plopped his but back onto his newly opened window, and starred out of it. Now he could dash away if Break tried to do anything, but why would he run? Cheshire had never thought of running before he felt this new tingling in his stomach. **"I don't want to have to come in there Cheshire-Kun...I'll give you ten more seconds to get out here...,"** Cheshire again looked to the door he was expected to walk out of. What would happen if he didn't? **"Ten...Nine...Eight...," **Would he ever see his Alice again, **"Seven...Six...Five..."**, so he could say to her why he had to go?**"Four...Three..." **He had to tell her at some point... **"Two...Last chance before I come in..."** He had to...

Cheshire bolted to the door, and took hold of the handle. **"One-"** The scarred cat swung open the door, and looked side to side for the counting tart. To the left he saw a long and empty hall way, and to the right he saw yet another empty corridor. The Cheshire put on a confused face. He sounded as if though he was outside the door, or was he really still inside the room?

**"There you are~. I thought I was going to have to come in again," **Xerxes stood against the wall on the left, were Cheshire had already looked. The poor chain jumped at the sudden voice in the stark silent hall. He turned to the man before him with the new feeling still pierced into the pupil of his eye. Break could see that expression, for he had seen it  
before. Fear. He had frightened the poor kitty with the window. Oh well.

**"Cheshire will never submit to you...,"** The cat spoke in a retaliation to keep his dominance over the hatter, or at least keep what little control he had. His tail hung down, and his ears lay flat atop his black hair. He kept his eye facing to the floor, and let out light breathes. Break stood and starred with a confused face for a moment, and then half closed  
his eye and smiled. **"Not yet at least…,"** He spoke in a devious tone, deep enough to send a shiver through the cat's ears. Both perked up and he swung his head to look at Xerxes whom was already walking away from him. Cheshire grit his teeth together, and hissed at the silver haired demon in his path.

**"Are you coming?"** The voice was calm and threatening. Xerxes stopped and turned his body slightly, his head cocked back at Cheshire. That smile combined with those half opened tired eyes…How they made Cheshire want to hit this creation of the devil. He paused; thinking of his lovely Alice, how she would be sad if something were to happen to him. With that last thought of her, he walked to Xerxes and followed him deliberately. **"Good Kitty," **Break whispered to himself, turning back to his path. They came to two large doors. Each fashioned with intricate engravings and a gold painted door handle. Break took hold of one and pulled it down. A door…Something none would expect him to use, thus the best way to enter for a good scare.

Four beings stood in the room. One annoying rabbit, a small grown man, and a sweet looking girl. Cheshire stood outside in a way where no one could see him, and Xerxes smiled at the stunned crowd as he walked in. The silver haired creep  
walked into the room waving his arms around speaking some words of fancy. Cheshire peeked in to see what was happening only to notice on person...one chain. She stood screaming at the he-devil who had collared him; red clothes  
and brown hair, mocking the look of his beloved Alice!

With a strict hiss he jumped into the room; his claws aimed at the other Alice. Itas as if time started to move slower around them as each one turned to see the cat. Oz turned to the scene as fast as a raging wind, only to see the cat  
pouncing past him. Raven starred in shock at the flying cat, unable to react quickly enough to help Alice. Sharon sat peculiarly in her seat, undetermined on whether or not to do anything as she turned her attention to Break. Alice,  
the victim, wiped around to see Cheshire. Her long brown hair flew around her body as she stood half turned on one foot. Just as Cheshire's angered face came closer, and his claws were about to deal a fatal blow, something took hold of  
his flowing black tail.

A tingle ran up his spine to his ears, and just as the pleasant sensation began to register in his mind, the hand holding him pulled back roughly. His eyes widened as pain struck through his entire system. The claws that were so close  
to tearing that retched Alice's throat floated back from her, and the expression of the cat changed from attack to shock drastically. **"Now...Cat,"** The voice of the hatter singed through the air around Cheshire's ears.

_{Please note that "Chesha" is Cheshire's name in Japanese, and I finally realized that Cheshire himself speaks in the third  
person, or at least that was what my research taught me. If you have found other wise, than please give me a link to where you discovered that he talks in a different way so that I can change things a little. If you come to find anything that does not seem coherent with anything else I have written in the story than please tell me and I will either explain to you in detail what happened or fix the mistake I made. Thank You. I will be adding more too this chapter later. This chapter is not finished. I am sorry for working slowly.} _


End file.
